Harry P Journal
by LuckyCharms
Summary: A journal of sorts that details the wacky adventures of Harry P. and his friends!


_Introduction:_

Here begins the journal of Harry P., formerly a wizard extraordinaire. Tomorrow we leave Hogwarts behind to begin our journey west to Great Veela City. We must still obtain the supplies that our large flying car will need to sustain us during our awkwardly-long-since-we-are-magical trip. We just need to make a visit to Professor Snapes cupboard. I hope that my skills in making everybody swoon will prove of some value.

**May 1, 2009**

I took advantage of the package deal offered to me by a swooning middle-aged man wearing a flowery gown; I think his name was Archie. What a relief not to have to see him ever again!

Purchased 3 pigs at the insistence of our new comrade, Vold E. Weird blok is trying to glue something that looks like a unicorn horn on their heads.

We rested for a while for no particular reason. I think that Vold E. blok is hitting on me. I think I remember him from somewhere before.

**May 3, 2009**

There was a wedding in a camp we stopped by today, my wedding to Ginny W. Hopefully no one tells Ron W. because he wasn't invited. Now off to a joyous occasion in the wilderness! Te-he-he

**May 4, 2009**

We decided instead of flying the car to take the muggle roads. It continues to provide wonders and surprises! Which wonder and surprise everybody in my party besides Hermione G. and me.

On a personal note, Ginny H., formally Ginny W., is jealous of Vold E. who is ever so attentive to me.

**May 5, 2009**

I got a nasty splinter in my thumb for some reason, but extracted it without too much difficulty. Vold E. is sad for some reason.

**May 7, 2009**

Professor Snape figured we wouldn't reach our destination today, and he was right. We stopped off at a pub for a quick round of liquid refreshments.

**May 10, 2009**

Vold E. accidently pushed the car into a river today with me in it, but we rescued the car with Hermione G.'s quick thinking and Ron W. quicker wand. Vold E. is beating himself up right now, poor blok.

I still don't' know where I remember him from, he swears he has never meet me before!

**May 12, 2009**

Ron W. came down with a bad cold. Hermione G. insisted on not healing him with magical remedies but nursing him back to health herself. What a sweet girl!

**May 20, 2009**

Draco M. has a bad cold and demanded we kill Ron W. for giving it to him. But he settled for just staying in a first class hotel for a few days while he gets over his swooning fits.

Ginny H. thought we should also get a room, but Ron W. still doesn't know we are married, so I decided against it till the time was right to tell him.

**May 27, 2009**

Vold E. has been bitten by a snake. He said it wasn't a big deal and started telling me about it. After he went to bed Hermione G. said he was hissing, not speaking English. She must just be crazy.

Hmm…

I wonder where my enemy Voldemort is now!

**June 7, 2009**

We suffered a terrible loss. Vold E. died suddenly today. Ron W. was the one who found him. There was a surprising amount of Vold E.'s blood on Ron W.

We provided a burial in remembrance of the great man he was!

**June 9, 2009**

Draco M. insists he is sick and asked to borrow Ginny H. as a nurse for a while and they went off into the woods for a few hours. They both came back looking rather flushed, I hope he didn't give her anything.

**June 19, 2009**

Ginny W. has had some sickness in the morning recently. Ron W. is very worried, and Hermione G. is very worried that Ron W. is worried.

Draco M. is just worried about the mirror he lost recently.

**July 1, 2009**

We all played cards today. Ginny H. did not play because she was sleeping. I suspect that Draco M. cheats.

**July 13, 2009**

Some mosquitoes got in the car and were quiet bothersome. Hermione G. exploded them with her cunning magical skills.

**July 18, 2009**

Had a lengthy chat with Ron W. today.

**July 19, 2009**

We found some wild mushrooms and decided to eat them tonight for dinner.

**July 23, 2009**

Woke up today with a some soreness. None of us has any clue what happened the last few days. Ron W. and me woke up together in the river, Ginny H. and Draco M. woke up in the backseat of the car and Hermione G. woke up with the pigs.

**July 25, 2009**

Sang and told stories around noon about our experiences with Moaning Myrtle.

**July 31, 2009**

Saw buzzards circling today around our car, if I were superstitious, I'd call it a bad omen. Like that time with the black dog.

**August 1, 2009**

Ginny H. is starting to look rather tubby.

Hmm…

**August 8, 2009**

We are completely lost.

**August 19, 2009**

Ron W. is suffering from something again. Draco M. decided to nurse him back to health this time. They both disappeared into the woods for a while and came back flushed. I hope Ron W. didn't give Draco M. anything.

**August 20, 2009**

Ron W. and Hermione G. got married today. It was a joyous occasion. Draco M. and Ginny H. decided to go gather flowers for them. They came back looking exhausted. I hope they didn't over exert themselves out there.

**August 23, 2009**

A very sad day, Ron W. died of shock when I told him of Ginny H. and me getting married.

**August 24, 2009**

Ginny H. is getting tubbier by the day!

**August 29, 2009**

Felt somewhat weary today. Draco M., Ginny H., and Hermione W. went into a hotel today to inquire about medicine for me. They didn't come out for hours. I hope they were not stuck in a broom closet.

**August 30, 2009**

Found Great Veela City! It was only ten miles from Hogwarts. I am sad the adventure is over.

Conclusion:

Harry P. settled in Great Veela City and established a small swooning business.

Ginny H. had a son not to soon after the adventure, with whitish-blonde hair and pale skin they affectionately named Voldee after their lost comrade! Draco M. accepted the role of godfather.

Ever the restless soul, Harry P. decided to have a short affair with Hermione W. but eventually went back to his wife, Ginny H. and their 15 whitish-blonde, pale sons.

Draco M. still visits often and Hermione W. is now Hermione K.

**_A/N: This was really fun and I think I might do more. If any of you have suggestions of other characters to put into the stories, just tell me!_**


End file.
